Just To Be With You
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: "I'll absolutely, definitely cherish you more than anyone ever will! So please… choose me." When you have someone who is willing to say embarrassing things like that to you, it's really difficult to keep being sad over your first love. Companion fic to, Just to See You Smile. TYL!Setting


**Summary: **"I'll absolutely, definitely cherish you more than anyone ever will! So please… choose me." When you have someone who is willing to say embarrassing things like that to you, it's really difficult to keep being sad over your first love. Companion fic to, Just to See You Smile

**Setting: ** Ten years into the future, Italy (Tsuna and the rest went back temporarily to Italy after Kyoko's wedding, to settle a few things. Mukuro and Hibari stayed behind to handle the Japanese Vongola base)

**Companion Fic: **Just to See You Smile (Read first)

* * *

**Just to Be With You**

_byilYamaTsuna7227li_

"You seem different."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up from the book he was reading, staring at his tutor in surprise. He closed the book softly and asked, "Different?"

"I've noticed since I came back from America." Reborn said as he tilted his fedora, "You're a lot happier than when I left." Tsuna blinked in confusion, "Especially considering…"

"Considering?" The Vongola boss asked.

"It's been a few months since Kyoko got married." The sun arcobaleno said bluntly, "Somehow seeing you like this was the least of my expectation."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Why? What were you expecting when you came back?"

"That I'd be dealing with a more pathetic version of you." Reborn said, "More annoying, more useless…" Just when Tsuna was starting to feel insulted, the other added, "…more heartbroken."

The brunet blinked as he opened his book again, looked down, and flipped through the pages, "Ah, well, I'm sorry for disappointing you."

BANG!

The young mafia don merely tilted his head to the side as a bullet embedded itself on the wall behind him. "Reborn, you do know destroying my office would be adding more to my paperwork, right?"

"You deserve it for being disrespectful to your tutor." The hitman said as he blew at the mouth of his gun. He pocketed it and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "But don't get me wrong Dame-Tsuna, it's good to see you're doing well despite what happened."

"Ah…" Tsuna answered as he flipped through the next page.

"She could have loved you too, you know." The hitman said softly, "If you'd ask her to stay with you, she would have."

Brown eyes softened sadly as Tsuna closed the book again, "What sort of person would I be, if I asked the person I loved to risk her life by coming with me?"

The hitman said nothing as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"This is enough. She's happy and I'm happy for her." Recalling the words a certain swordsman said, he added, "In the end, isn't what it's important is the fact that the person you love is smiling?" He stood up, "Excuse me, I just remembered I had to call Dino-san about something. It was nice seeing you again, Reborn." He said as he headed to the door.

"Hey," The hitman called out, making the young boss pause by the door, "Have you ever thought, that maybe you hadn't loved her enough to ask her to stay?"

Tsuna said nothing, knowing the hitman was not finished.

"People are selfish beings, no one is an exception. That's why people confess because they want others for themselves. If you'd loved her enough, even someone like you would have eventually asked Kyoko to be with you." Reborn said as his obsidian eyes stared at Tsuna's back. "Maybe even back then, you intuitively knew that she wasn't for you. I mean, after all, even though he had already been scouted by the varsity baseball team, didn't you ask Yamamoto to stay with you?"

The only reply to Reborn's statement was the quiet closing of the door, as the hitman leaned back with a knowing smirk.

* * *

_Gah, that Reborn…_ Tsuna thought as he walked through the hallways trying to regain his composure. His cheeks were tinted red and his expression uncomfortable. _Does he have to be such a know-it-all? How did he know about Yamamoto anyway?_

The young Vongola boss continued to trudge through the hallways, an annoyed frown on his face. _I mean he gossips more than Lambo and the maids combined! He comes back to Italy and that's the first thing he talks about with me? Geez…_

Tsuna began to slow down, his expression morphing from irritated to exasperated, _And what does he mean he expects me to be more heartbroken about Kyoko-chan's wedding? I _am_ heartbroken! I don't think I can get anymore heartbroken than this!_ He argued in his head and then paused, _But…_

_**I'll absolutely, definitely cherish you more than anyone ever will. So please… choose **_**me**_**.**_

The brunet flushed again, _When you have someone who is willing to say embarrassing things like that to you, it's really difficult to keep being sad._ He mentally sighed as his expression fell, _But Yamamoto and I…_

"Tenth?" The brunet looked behind him at the call. Seeing Gokudera walking to catch up with him, he paused and gave the other a smile.

"Yes? Do you need something Gokudera-kun?" The tenth boss asked his right-hand man who bowed slightly in his direction. He gave up telling the other to stop doing that a long time ago.

"I just have some documents for you to sign, Tenth." The storm guardian said as he handed over a few files, "Oh, and also the baseball idiot- I mean, Yamamoto's out on another mission. He left just this morning."

"A-Ah, I see." Tsuna smiled at the other, "Good work."

The bomber brightened at the praise and bowed deeply, "Yes! Please excuse me." He said as he left, probably off to perform more right-hand man duties that would make Tsuna proud. The young boss waved at the other before sighing and looking over at the documents with a sad look.

_Yamamoto and I haven't spoken for weeks now. _He finished the thought as he continued walking, heading to the nearest phone to make his call to a certain bronco.

* * *

It's been a few days since Yamamoto had left on his mission and Tsuna had been in his office most of the time, trying to finish his paper work. The only times he went out was to get fresh clothes to take a bath and he has his food sent directly to his office during meal time.

The guardians, minus Yamamoto, HIbari, and Mukuro since all were busy, noticed this behavior and they knew that it was best if they let the brunet be. However that did not stop them from visiting him and trying to cheer him up. To their disappointment, Tsuna would hide behind his business smiles and assure them he was fine and in the end, they'd all leave as Tsuna was more preoccupied with work than to entertain them.

Then one morning, a knock resounded on the double-oaked doors, rousing the young don from his slumber. He fell asleep on his leather chair in his nightclothes. Last night he was unable to go to sleep so he came here to finish more paperwork until eventually he fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Mm?" He rubbed at his eyes as he yawned and the knock sounded again. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened and Tsuna had to blink twice before he registered the gentle smile and familiar tall form of his rain guardian. He stared wide-eyed as Yamamoto entered the room and closed the door behind him, hiding something on his back.

"Uhm, hey Tsuna." He laughed softly as he gave the other a sheepish smile.

"Yamamoto," The brunet flushed self-consciously when he realized he was in his night clothes. He cleared his throat and said instead, "So you finished your mission, well done. Did you just get back?"

The guardian nodded, "Yeah, and I got you something." He approached the brunet and gave him the single stemmed hydrangea he was hiding. "It's a hydrangea, it means…"

"…Perseverance." Tsuna accepted and despite his sleepiness and the last few days of worry over his and Yamamoto's relationship, he smiled. "Thank you."

The swordsman blushed before he laughed. The brunet had always loved the sound of Yamamoto's laugh, not that he'd admit it out loud but- "So, I was thinking, if you're free later, do you want to hang out? I mean, it's been awhile since we last- since it was just the two of us."

"You mean," Tsuna hesitated, "A date?"

The taller man blinked but then he grinned, albeit with a touch of shyness. "Do you want it to be a date?"

The brunet wanted to slam his face at the nearest wall at the fact that they were acting like they were shy fifteen-year-olds again, although Yamamoto had never been a shy type. He cleared his throat and nodded, "I don't mind."

A grin of pleasure overtook the other's features and the rain guardian let out a laugh of relief, "Well, it's a date." He winked at his boss, "Guess I'll see you later? Late afternoon, around five-_ish_?"

Tsuna let out a small chuckle, "Yeah." He waved at his guardian who made his way out of the office. When the door closed behind him, Tsuna buried his flushed face in his hands. "Ahh…"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Yamamoto pumped his fist with a grin, "Yes!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Lambo said as he sat by the brunet's bed and watched him take out various casual attires with a determined face. "You sulk in your office for days and refuse any invitation coming from Gokudera-shi, Chrome-neechan, Ryohei-shi, and me, your cute little brother. But when _Yamamoto-shi_ comes back from his mission after _barely _talking to you for the past few months and asks you out… You, number one, asks if it's a date." He held up one finger and then another when he says, _"And_ two, say _yes_ in a heartbeat?" He shook his head in amusement, "Wow, you've got it bad, Vongola."

"Lambo…" The mafia don hissed as his face flamed, "Don't make it sound like that. I- We're just going out as friends."

The lightning guardian raised an eyebrow, "As friends? On a date?" He added in a disbelieving tone, "Really?"

"I-" Tsuna huffed as he zipped up the orange and black shirt he found, "I don't know, okay? But it's not that big a deal."

"_O_-kay. But don't let Yamamoto-shi hear you being so indecisive." The teen sighed, "I don't understand what's holding you back. Kyoko-neechan is married and _clearly_ you _like_ Yamamoto-shi or else you wouldn't be this flustered about going out with him." He stood up and crossed his arms as he watched his boss straighten his shirt before walking to his _other _closet to get his jacket. "So what's wrong?"

"It's Yamamoto." Tsuna answered as put his arms through the sleeves of his chosen jacket, "You know how he is, he's as reckless as Gokudera-kun, I just want him to be sure that he's choosing me."

_Are you kidding?_ Lambo wanted to say, _He's been sure since middleschool-_ Ah, but then it wasn't his place to tell the unconfident brunet that. "Trust me, he's sure, Vongola."

"And besides," The young mafia don gave the other a pained smile, "What could someone like him possibly see in me? He's funny, good-looking, and great. It's not too late for him to find someone else and I don't want him to be held back by his promise" The he added in a soft tone the other couldn't here. "And possibly my feelings."

The youngest guardian frowned as he approached his adopted brother. "You know, you really have to stop looking down on yourself so much." He scolded, "You're equally as great and good-looking as him. And I'm sure that like me and the rest of the _famiglia_, Yamamoto-shi feels lucky that he has someone as special as you in his life."

"Lambo…"

"Now go out there and have a good time. Gokudera-shi will hold down the fort here."

Tsuna smiled thankfully at the lightning guardian and ruffled his hair, "Thank you."

* * *

"Yoh." Yamamoto greeted with a grin that made his boss flush, "You look great."

"Uh, you too." Tsuna wasn't kidding. He noted that it's been awhile since he last saw his guardian in casual clothes. No doubt, women would be gawking at Yamamoto wherever they went. The brunet inwardly sighed.

"I'm sure you look better, though." The rain assured the other and then he threw a helmet towards his boss who caught it expertly, "Saa, let's get out of here." He said as he put on his own helmet and directed the other to his motorbike.

The young don put on his helmet and climbed in after the other, hesitating for a second before putting his arms around a firm waist. He could hear the smile in Yamamoto's tone as he said, "Ready?" He nodded so the rain guardian added, "Let's go."

With a loud roar from the engines, Yamamoto stepped on the gas pedal and just like that, they were off.

* * *

The two of them arrived at a park somewhere. Tsuna had never really gone out of the Vongola Palace to tour Sicily, Italy back when he was fifteen because his position of being a Vongola mafia don constantly endangered his life. Even when he had been deemed by Reborn to be able to go out by himself with at least one guardian, he still did not have the time to sightsee because the work kept piling up.

Right now, the brunet was soaking up the outside world. It was even better than what he had daydreamed, surrounded by flowers and neat food stalls and cafes, there was even a duck pond not far and some swings and an elegant-looking arch. It looked especially beautiful under the setting sun.

"Looks great, right?" Yamamoto stopped beside him after securing their helmets on the bike. He laughed when he saw the bright-eyed look on his boss' face. "First time coming here?"

"Yeah, I've never really had the time to just sightsee." Tsuna said happily and he gave Yamamoto's his happiest smile. "Thank you."

Amber eyes softened as the rain guardian gave him an answering smile, "No problem. Hey, the crepes they're selling there are really tasty. Want some?"

"Really?" The brunet followed Yamamoto's line of sight. "Sure, let's buy some."

The two of them walked towards he food stall. "Which one would you like Tsuna? And I'll be the one paying by the way." He said when he noticed the other man taking out his wallet.

"Eh? But I'll be the one eating the other crepe." The young boss argued.

"Maa, I was the one who asked you out."

"Is that how it works?" The Vongola heir said with a raised eyebrow, "Then, Yamamoto, go on a date with me again next time." He said stubbornly.

Yamamoto blinked in surprise, his cheeks coloring, "Eh?"

"S-So we'll be even." Tsuna said, trying to seem nonchalant, as he picked a crepe and ordered in Italian. He thanked the vendor before he turned to Yamamoto with a smile and a slight flush. "On the next date, I'll be the one paying."

"But-" Yamamoto said as he sputtered. He paid the vendor who chuckled at the two's antics.

"Ah, sir, just say _yes_. Your companion seems to be very stubborn. It's easier to give in." The vendor said in accented Japanese surprising the two. The rain guardian opened his mouth to argue but Tsuna sided with the other.

"He's right Yamamoto." The young boss said as he thanked the elderly man and complimented him on his Japanese. "Give up already."

The swordsman sighed, "Ah, okay. It's another date then." He laughed lightly. "I really can't win with you, Tsuna."

The brunet smiled, pleased with the outcome and the taller man flushed before smiling gently in return. The two of them waved at the old man before starting to walk through the park, chatting pleasantly about the last few months… making up for lost time.

They stopped by the duck pond and Tsuna fed the ducks with crumbs from his crepe. He nervously took a step back when they started to flock and Yamamoto laughed as he leaned down and patted the nearest baby duckling.

"_Hey, hey, don't you think that tall one's hot?_" Tsuna heard a woman whisper in Italian to her companion as they passed by them. "_Let's pass by them and maybe if he sees us, he'll ask for our number._"

The brunet looked sideways and sure enough, saw a couple of fashionably dressed women turn and walk by him and Yamamoto again. They talked in loud voices, no doubt trying to catch his guardian's attention. He smiled in exasperation. Somehow they reminded him of their old middleschool classmates.

"Tsuna," The young man looked up into Yamamoto's smiling face, "The cafe near here has really good drinks, do you want to drink something to wash down the crepes?"

Tsuna could almost imagine the disappointed faces of the two women as he nodded, "Sure, why don't you lead the way?"

The rain guardian nodded and, to the brunet's surprise, he took Tsuna's hand and gently led him away from the pond. The younger of the two flushed as he looked at their connected hands and tried to keep up with Yamamoto's long legs.

The glare directed at the back of his head made him shiver lightly, reminding him of the two women. Now, that the brunet thought about it, even back then Yamamoto never paid any attention to any of the girls in middleschool.

_I wonder why._ Tsuna thought curiously, not knowing that the main reason was the person Yamamoto was dragging to the café right now.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on one of the café's table sipping his Frappuccino as he tried not to look outside at Yamamoto, who had excused himself to talk with an acquaintance. That acquaintance turned out to be a disguised, well-known Italian model, who, in Tsuna's intuition, was no doubt interested with his oblivious grinning rain guardian. The young mafia don sighed, resting his chin on his hand as he looked sideways at the couple outside.

_They look good together…_ He thought to himself blankly as his eyes shadowed.

"Tsu-kun?"

Brown eyes blinked in astonishment as said brunet looked up, meeting familiar orange eyes.

"It _is_ Tsu-kun! Oh my, it's been awhile!" Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna's crush for over more than a decade, smiled at his surprised expression. "How are you?" She asked as she sat on the chair opposite his.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" It was an effort not to choke on his drink. "W-What are you doing in Italy?"

"Hm?" The young woman still resembled her middleschool self too much that the young boss was struck by a sense of déjà vu as he blushed. "Oh, Reo-kun and I received tickets to Italy from Reborn-chan as a late wedding present." She said, referring to her husband who seemed to have excused himself to the restroom earlier. "We both took some time off and decided to come here. Actually," She leaned forward to whisper, "I wanted to go visit you and everyone at Vongola but Reo-kun knows nothing about the mafia," She said apologetically. "Gomen, neh?"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "It's no problem. I'm just really happy to see that the two of you are doing so well even after the wedding."

"We are!" The younger woman was so heartbreakingly happy that the young boss couldn't help but smile wistfully, "Speaking of the wedding, I never got to thank you for the flowers and for coming, even though you were so busy!" She said, "And the petals were also a nice touch."

"Oh, the last one was Yamamoto's idea." The Vongola scratched his cheek sheepishly, "You should thank him."

"Really? Is he with you right now?" The youngest Sasagawa looked around.

"A-Ah, he's outside, talking with a friend." The brunet said as he took another sip of his drink. Kyoko blinked, noticing her friend avoiding her eyes.

"Are you and him, okay?" She tilted her head, "No troubles in your relationship?"

Tsuna choked this time and he coughed harshly as Kyoko apologized and gave him a tissue. He waved it off, "R-Relationship?"

"Yeah, haven't you two been going out for a long time now?" The orange-haired woman asked innocently, putting down the tissue.

"Y-Yamamoto and I-I?" Tsuna gave off a hysterical chuckle, "I'm sorry but there must be some sort of misunderstanding. Yamamoto and I are just-"

_Just what?_ Brown eyes widened as Tsuna realized he didn't know what to label him and Yamamoto. _Just colleagues? Just a guardian and his boss? Just friends? What are we to each other exactly?_

"Eh? So you two aren't going out?" Kyoko asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But you two are so cute together! Are you sure?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, "I-" _I don't know._ Not knowing what to say, the brunet just shook his head.

"But," Kyoko's forehead crinkled in confusion, "Hasn't Yamamoto-kun liked you since middleschool?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and his grip on his drink tightened. He tried to regain himself and instead gave the woman an awkward smile, "That can't be- What makes you say that?"

"I heard him say so." The young wife convinced the other, "Back when we were about to graduate from middleschool. He was talking to Reborn-chan about it. He said, 'I love Tsuna, I'll go wherever he goes' or something like that."

As Kyoko said those words, Tsuna was frozen on his seat, eyes disbelieving as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Tsu-kun? I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"N-No…" The young boss barely managed to say, "It's fine, it's nothing."

Kyoko looked doubtful but took his word for it and she continued the conversation, "But why aren't the two of you going out yet?"

"E-Eh?"

"I mean, he loves you and Tsu-kun loves Yamamoto-kun too, right?" She asked, "What's stopping you?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Mou," The young woman puffed her cheeks to the brunet's amusement, "That's not a good enough answer, Tsu-kun. Or perhaps, are you still doubtful of your feelings?"

"I- Maybe." Tsuna said uncertainly. "I mean, first of all, I don't know what Yamamoto sees in me that made him think he likes _me_ and second, if what Kyoko-chan says is true, then I can't answer Yamamoto's feelings when I'm so unsure and-"

"How can you say that Tsu-kun?" Kyoko scolded her old friend, "You're great and wonderful and anyone would be lucky enough to have you." She said as she took his hands trying to emphasize her point. The brunet blushed in embarrassment, "And also, doesn't your heart beat faster when Yamamoto-kun is around?"

"I-I guess so-"

"And do you find him great and funny, and sometimes don't you wish you could always be around him?"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Also, don't you feel like always smiling when he's around?"

"I-I do but-"

"Then doesn't that mean Tsu-kun already likes him a lot?" Kyoko persisted as brown eyes widened ins surprise, "And the fact that you're worrying about what Yamamoto-kun sees in you and your feelings, doesn't that show that you care for him too?"

"I-I don't-" Tsuna gulped nervously but then several images of Yamamoto smiling flashed in his mind and eventually, he began to relax.

_**What I'm trying to say is that… even if you hurt me, I won't ever hurt you.**_

_**I know it hurts and it isn't easy but in the end, isn't what it's important is the fact that the person you love is smiling?**_

_**I don't like it when I see you forcing a smile or looking so sad… because it hurts me too.**_

_**I like you, Tsuna.**_

"Ah," Tsuna smiled gently, brown eyes warm as they looked at Kyoko, "You're right as always, Kyoko-chan."

Orange eyes blinked in surprise but then Kyoko smiled happily, "Of course! I'm just glad that Tsu-kun understands." He said as she started to retract her hands but then the brunet held onto them fast, surprising her, "Tsu-kun?"

Brown eyes looked into oranges ones sincerely as Tsuna said, "Thank you, for getting married."

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked as the young boss stood up and let her hands go, "What do you mean by that, Tsu-kun?"

"Nothing." The brunet said as he took his and Yamamoto's jacket. He turned and gave her a bright smile, "Just… thanks for everything." He said before he waved at her and left, leaving a confused Kyoko behind.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Reo asked as he finally came back from the restroom. Kyoko looked at her husband with a smile.

"Yes, everything's perfect." She looked outside the window at a certain bright-eyed brunet. "Just perfect."

_Goodluck, Tsu-kun._

* * *

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out to his rain guardian who was leaning against the wall nearby. Said guardian jumped slightly before turning to his boss in surprise.

"Oh, Tsuna," He grinned awkwardly, making the Vongola pause. Amber eyes noticed the jacket the other was carrying. "You got my jacket for me? Thanks."

"No problem." The brunet shook his head before he looked around, "Your friend?"

"Oh, she went off, said she had some business to do." The taller man answered absently. Then he looked back at his boss, a forced smile on his lips, "How's your talk with senpai's sister?"

_Oh._ Tsuna understood as he stared at the expression on the other's face. _Is he jealous?_

Yamamoto became unnerved at the staring so he stuttered, "N-Not that I-" But he was cut off when a small hand grabbed his, intertwining their fingers together. He flushed, "T-Tsuna?"

"Before we were interrupted, you said there was something you wanted to show me?" The young boss said instead, as he looked from their hands and steadily back up Yamamoto's face.

"Eh?" The rain guardian said as he looked at the café, "But didn't you want to talk longer with senpai's sister?"

Tsuna tugged impatiently at the swordsman's hand, bringing them closer, "Dates usually involve only _two _people. And I believe _we're_ on a date, right Yamamoto?"

Amber eyes blinked in surprise as the brunet tried his very hardest to keep the blush at bay. After a few seconds the guardian grinned as he gripped Tsuna's hand gently, "Ah, you're right, I'm sorry. Well then, let's go, Tsuna. I guess it's dark enough to see them, now." He said as he pulled the brunet towards the park while he pulled out his phone to text.

_To see what? _The brunet thought curiously. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto's smiling face and then back to their hands before he too, smiled himself. _Ah, I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

"This is…?" Tsuna stared in awe at his surroundings. His rain guardian had led him to a small clearing in the park, surrounded by nothing but trees and flowers all decorated with light. In the middle was a picnic blanket with pillows, a picnic basket, and a bouquet of flowers.

Yamamoto gently led his boss to that spot. As the brunet sat down he handed him the bouquet of red roses with a gentle smile. Tsuna took them carefully, looking into warm amber eyes.

"In a few minutes there'll be fireworks display and I can assure you, this is the best seat in the house." The taller man winked as he sat beside the brunet. "I know that we haven't been talking much in the past few months, especially since we came back to Italy, but apparently, in between missions and stakeouts, it was hard reserving this place and setting up the fireworks display." He explained apologetically to the surprised brunet.

"You…"

"I know you haven't been sightseeing much, even though we've been to Italy a couple of times already." The swordsman started to explain rapidly, "And with the stress of your work and then senpai's sister suddenly getting married like that- I- I just wanted you to be happy Tsuna." He said with a sheepish smile and a flush on his face.

The brunet stared at him for a few seconds, but before he could say anything, there was a sudden explosion sound from the sky and Yamamoto turned to it abruptly, saying, "Oh, it's starting!"

An assortment of colors filled through the sky as fireworks exploded with succession, one after the other. All around the park, people were pausing and pointing in awe. Yamamoto was smiling at the display himself, "Haha, it really looks great, the fireworks department really outdid themselves."

Tsuna, however, was not looking at the fireworks but was staring instead at the person next to him, the one who made it all happen. The young Vongola blushed deeply as he clutched the flowers closer to himself.

_It's unfair,_ The brunet thought with pursed lips and a fierce flush, _I'm always the one who is made happy by Yamamoto._

"Tsuna?" The rain guardian noticed the silence of the other. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

_This time._ Tsuna thought as he put the flowers down and balanced on his hand as he leaned to the left and said, "Yamamoto."

"Yeah?"

_I'll be the one to make you happy._

Amber eyes widened when he felt soft lips press against his, watching as brown eyes slid closed at the contact. The rain guardian was frozen in the spot until a hand reached up and held his left cheek, making him close his eyes as he held up his hand to cover the brunet's.

Underneath their lids, the fireworks continued to burst into wonderful colors in the sky, illuminating their faces under the dark evening.

All too soon, Tsuna leaned back and smiled at the flushed, surprised look of his companion.

His guardian's hold on his hand tightened, "Tsuna, what-?" But Yamamoto was unable to complete his question when the brunet tapped him with a red rose on his nose. Amber eyes blinked in astonishment.

The young mafia don gave the other his gentlest, most content, and loving smile as he said, "I love you, Yamamoto." Soft brown eyes meeting surprised amber ones.

A blush covered his guardian's features before Yamamoto suddenly laughed and pulled the brunet in for a warm hug, kissing him on the forehead, "Me too, Tsuna."

_Me too._

And with that, the two of them sat side-by-side under the color-filled sky, watching the fireworks bring light to the darkness of the evening.

END

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry, I only got a proper internet connection to Yamamoto and Tsuna acting like a couple of middleschool lovers! Yehey 8027 date scene! Missed you guys a lot :D (Could this be the reviving of the Fluff writer, Yatsu-san? O. o)


End file.
